The Peng Treasure
Dead Space The Peng Treasure is only accessible in Chapter 11 of the game. It can be found and picked up by Telekinesis in a dividing lane between two entry lanes in the hangar bay. It is located on the floor between the two large walkways. It is a tiny gold trophy of a person. You will need to use Telekinesis in order to get the treasure. If you obtain The Peng Treasure, you will unlock an Achievement/Trophy titled "There's Always Peng," worth 15 Gamerscore on Xbox 360 and a Bronze Trophy on PlayStation 3. The Peng item can be sold in a store for 30,000 (all platforms) credits, making it the most valuable treasure in the game (5,000 credits above a Diamond Semiconductor). Dead Space 2 thumb|300px|right In Dead Space 2, the Peng treasure can be found in Chapter 7. After using Watchman Phillips' corpse to unlock the door in his office and navigating three successive corridors to come upon the mainframe room, there are two chambers you must enter to defeat the mainframe's lockout. In the left chamber right next to the access hatch the player comes out of (entering the left chamber) there is another diagram showing the player how to arrange the various circuits, different from the diagram to unlock the lockout. When you arrange the circuits shown as the diagram they will turn blue instead of green. Upon completion another reroute button will become exposed. Use that button to rotate the access hatch to enter the back room. There lies the Peng treasure, and two power nodes (one in the wall container and another in the green crate on the floor). On rare occasions there will be 3 power nodes, the first two previously mentioned as well as a third one on the floor. Collecting the Peng treasure will award the player with the achievement/trophy 'Collect Peng'. It can be sold for 10,000 credits. Dead Space 2: Severed thumb|300px|right|Severd's Peng Treasure In the new DLC, Dead Space 2: Severed, there is another Peng treasure. It is found near the first maintenance access point that Isaac uses in his escape from Titan memorial medical center in the boiler room. It is just like the other Peng treasures, there is an achievement for claiming it.List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space 2. Dead Space (mobile) In Dead Space (mobile) the Peng Treasure is found in Chapter 12 in the Reactor Core while fighting The Boss. It is located behind the machine used to kill the boss. Getting the Peng Treasure rewards the player with the 'There's Always Peng' achievement.﻿ In addition, the Peng Treasure can be sold in the Store for 50,000 credits. What is "Peng?" It is suggested through in game posters and bathroom graffiti that reads "I give great Peng" that Peng may have referred to a form of erotic entertainment featuring an attractive woman which the Statue is modeled after. Also, one of Dead Space's Object Artists is named Wang Peng. It should be noted that in the south of the UK (London) 'peng' is a slang term used to describe an attractive woman. Its in-game description is the same as the achievement name: "There's Always Peng!" In Canada, someone who holds a degree in engineering and then passes a proficiency test several years later, is refered to as a P.Eng. It is generally accepted that this abbreviation is expanded to be Petty Engineer, which happens to be Isaac's described profession on several occasions. Also, in several Scandinavian languages, "Peng" can be used as another word for 'coin' or 'money'. In German, "Peng" is also considered to be the sound a gun makes when firing. Gallery File:PengStatue.png|Peng Treasure in-game File:60191_424050766658_18523496658_5169571_1925790_n.jpg|Peng poster as it will be featured on the Sprawl File:PENG_DS2.jpg Sources Category:Miscellaneous